Sowing the Seeds of Love
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: My entry for the LiveJournal community Conbykink's "Deflowering the Flat" challenge. My assignment was to do the roof garden.


**Title**: Sowing the Seeds of Love **  
Author**: Evenstar Estel **  
Rating**: M **  
Characters**/**Pairing**: Connor/Abby **  
Spoilers**: Series 4, AU **  
Genre**: Romance, Smut. **  
Summary**: My entry for the the LiveJournal community Conbykink's "Deflowering the Flat" challenge. My assignment was to do the roof garden. **  
Author's Note**: Cheers to 'Tears For Fears' for me stealing their cheesetastic song title.

Sowing the Seeds of Love  
2011 Evenstar Estel

Abby started by getting the structural specifics of the roof and the advice of a landscaper before taking on the massive project of turning their rooftop into the paradise she envisioned inside her head. The building was more than sound enough to support the weight of the wooden retaining boxes and the soil needed to plant her garden. She started in the late Winter just before the first signs of Spring. She put Connor to work and enjoyed watching him work up a sweat as he packed around thirty pound bags of earth or gravel over his shoulder. When it got to the point that sweat was dripping off the end of his nose, Abby usually dragged him back down to their flat for a hard dirty shag against the first surface they could find. Since buying their home, their sex life had become an exceptionally active one. It was a rare day when they didn't make love in one form or another.

Abby took her garden very seriously. She planted her vegetables, berries and herbs at the right times as well as the flowers she wanted to see bloom over the course of the warm months. Her crowning glory would be the trellises that boxed in a portion of the roof's expanse and the array of vines, climbers and lianas that would cover them. Theirs was the tallest building in the neighbourhood and they would not be over looked by anyone. The garden would have full sun as well as privacy. Abby left the south side of her inner sanctum exposed so she could bathe in the summer sun. England didn't always have amazing summers, but she was hopeful that her garden's first one would be spectacular. At the least for the sake of her tomatoes and peppers.

The months passed and while the world outside their flat was as stressful and chaotic as ever. The strain on their relationship was at times severe, but neither one would let the other go without a fight and as time passed their rows became less frequent and less damaging. They loved each other completely and their bond eventually became so deep that nothing and no one would ever break it. Summer arrived and with it, a heat wave. Abby was especially concerned that her garden wouldn't get enough water, so most of her spare time was spent on the roof tending to it. If Connor wanted to see her, he'd have to leave their lovely air conditioned flat to do it. He had to admit, Abby had made her garden into a lush, verdant Eden. As he walked towards the spot inside the flower covered trellises he was assailed with the scent of tomato vines, peppers, flowers and greenery. Just as he neared the area he expected to find Abby he heard a deep throaty moan and stopped short. He waited and seconds later the same moan filled the air, followed by a sharp hitch in breath. He recognized the sounds as being Abby's. Quiet as could be, he snuck up along side one wall of greenery and flowers and peeked his head around the corner.

His stomach dropped and his cock immediately twitched at the display he'd found. Abby was on her back one a lounge chair and completely naked. Her legs were open wide with her knees drawn up and her fingers buried deep in her pussy, furiously pumping away. Her body was covered in sweat, making her skin shimmer in the hot sun and her hand was drenched in her own juices. Here eyes were shut tight, her teeth biting hard into her bottom lip and her free hand was pinching and twisting her nipple. Her chest heaved and her stomach and thigh muscles quaked. She was on the edge of an orgasm and would explode any second.

He bit back his own whimper of desire. He didn't want her to know he was watching. He grabbed his hardening cock through the shorts he was wearing and squeezed. He watched Abby intently and focused on her pretty pink pussy and the three fingers she was fucking herself with. She threw her head back and groaned loudly. Her fingers stilled inside her and he watched, utterly hypnotized, as her sex clenched rhythmically around them. He listened and his name spilled from her lips in a litany of breathy gasps. After several minutes she calmed. Her legs slipped from the chair to the ground. She released her breast and wiped the sweat from her face. Her body still vibrated with aftershocks and she panted for breath. As she gingerly withdrew her fingers from between her legs she whimpered and in response Connor groaned. Immediate Abby's eyes flew open and locked with his.

"Connor!" she gasped, a little embarrassed at getting caught masturbating.

"Abby... um... hi," he replied sheepishly. "Your... your, uh... clitoris are really blooming."

"Pardon me?"

"The clematis! The clematis! Sorry... I meant the flowers."

He smiled sweetly at her and despite her provocative pose and what he'd just witnessed, she looked bashful. He came around the corner completely and Abby smiled at the sight of his shorts being quite filled out by his erect cock. She sat up and and slicked back her sweat drenched hair. She crooked her finger at him and bade him to come closer. As soon as he was within arm's reach she grabbed his waist band and reeled him in. She yanked down his shorts, pleased to find him not wearing boxers. He kicked the clothes away and peeled off the singlet he wore. The big beautiful cock she loved so well jutted out from his body, fully engorged and ready for her. She closed as much of her hand around his girth as she could and held him firm. She looked up to meet his eyes and began to stroke him. Her hand was slick with her own juices and she glided up and down his member with ease. Connor shuddered and his hips moved involuntary against her hand. She stilled him with her other hand on his hip, then went to the tip of his length and pulled down the foreskin. She licked the broad head of his cock like a popsicle. She alternated flattening her tongue out for long sweeps along the length of him and suckling the tip between her lips. Connor had to grip her shoulders to keep himself standing. She tortured him for a while, until he was begging for more. She captured the end of his cock with her tongue and drew him into her mouth. She scraped him with her teeth as she took him in. When he hit the back of her throat, she relaxed and took him down. She swallowed around him a few times and Connor started to shake. She hallowed her cheeks and sucked in hard as she drew back until he filled only her mouth.

"Oh fuck Abby, please don't stop!" he groaned, his eyes fluttering closed. She moved both hands to firmly grip his hips and expanded her technique to include a few playful bites while she sucked and slurped at him like a woman possessed. There was nothing she loved better than turning him into a gibbering mess. His fingers kept a bruising grip on her shoulders and he desperately wanted to move his hips. He felt his sack tighten up in anticipation of coming and just at that moment Abby pulled off him. "No! Abby!"

Abby slapped his thigh and laughed lightly before turning over on her lounge chair. She got her knees under her and put her arse up in the air for him. She held on to the frame of the chair sent him an inviting look over her shoulder. Connor needed no more encouragement and he stepped one leg over the chair and saddled up behind Abby. He took hold of her hips to steady her and entered her roughly. Abby cried out and tensed her hands around the metal. That was always her favourite part when they began. She loved the spark of pain from his wide girth making her stretch around him all at once. He gave her a moment to adjust and when she flexed her vaginal muscles around his thick length he knew she was ready. Connor gave her ass a good hard spank and Abby yelped.

"You're absolutely sopping, Abby," he growled, feeling her juices running down both of their thighs.

"All for you, Conn," she replied, looking back at him over her shoulder with a wicked gleam in her eye. "I've been up here in the hot sun for an hour, thinking about you doing this to me." He smirked and withdrew till he was barely inside her then slammed forwards to the hilt. Abby let out a high pitched moan and keened, pushing back against him. He held himself fully inside her as he ran his hands up the length of her sweat coated back, over her shoulders and then closed his hands around hers. His breath was hot against her ear as he pressed kisses to her face and neck.

"Is this what you wanted Abby?" His voice was low and hoarse. Abby quivered and gasped for air. She was already hot to begin with but with his heat suffusing her and the burn to where she was stretched around him, Abby was falling into a delirium.

"Yes, yes, yes..."

He gave a hard, jarring buck of his pelvis and Abby cried out loudly. "What were you imagining Abby?"

"You! Just like this... just like this. _Please_ Connor."

"Anything for you, love."

He began thrusting, quick and hard, just how he knew she liked it. Abby was fierce, self-possessed and powerful to everyone they knew, but when it came to the privacy of their sex life she very much enjoyed being dominated by Connor. When she allowed him this he knew she truly loved him. She gave her full trust and to Connor that was something sacred. Beyond that, it was simply fantastic sex. He pushed deep into her and curled his hips in such a way that he stroked just the right place inside her each time. If he kept doing that she was going to come fast and an extremely hard. Connor's pounding into her body became urgent and strong. He was grunting and snarling at her ear. The sun beat down on his body and his sweat mingled with hers. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and their sounds of mounting pleasure filled the air. At Abby's pleading, Connor pumped her as fast and rough as possible. She was so close, she just needed something more to push her over the edge. Connor saw past his own need and pulled his hand away from her and bringing it to where they were joined. He pressed his thumb against her clitoris and rubbed vigorously. That was more than enough. Abby screamed and wailed as she was consumed by pure ecstatic bliss.

Connor was relentless and her orgasm kept going from peak to peak. After several minutes she felt close to fainting, but the orgasms kept coming. Her bones felt like jelly, and she wasn't sure she could take much more. Just as she was losing herself entirely Connor surged into her one last time and emptied inside her with long hot spurts. His hips kept jerking as he came, while he kept the pressure against Abby's clit and she began to sob as another earth shattering orgasm was wrenched from her exhausted body. When he slowly withdrew his semi-hard cock, her muscles clenched rhythmically in one last climax. He picked her up and lay them both down on the lounge chair. He pulled her back against his chest as he spooned behind her. She was shaky and wrung out. They couldn't fall asleep in the sun or they'd get burnt, but neither one had the energy to move just yet.

"Abby, love?" Connor asked against her ear. "Are you with me? Was that too much? I don't know what got in to me, but I couldn't stop. Abby?"

Her voice was breathless and weak, but she replied. "Yeah... I'm with you. That was beyond amazing."

"Can you walk? We shouldn't stay out in the sun."

She shook her head. "Too tired, too sore... the good kind though." She reached back and pet his thigh. She was half asleep, but was jolted out of it by Connor scooping her up into his arms. She lay limp and let him carry her across the roof to the door back to their flat.

"You need a cool shower, you might have heat stroke."

"I think it's more of a case of you having just fucked my brains out."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Fancy another go in the shower?"

"Seriously? Doesn't that cock of yours _ever_ go down?"

"When it's near you? Pretty much never."

"Conn, I'm as limp as a wet noodle. I honestly don't think I could even stand right now."

"No worries, I'll hold you up."

"Okay, fine you win, but afterwards you need to go down on me in bed. I'm going to need a bit of soothing. You gave me a really good seeing to." She reached out and plucked a few strawberries from the patch in the raised box as they passed by. She bit into the succulent fruit and fed Connor the rest. "Deal?"

"Deal." They sealed their bargain with a kiss, tasting the strawberry. "For the record, Abbs, I was going to do that anyways."

"I know. I just wanted the kiss."

He gave her another, slow, deep and passionate. She fed him a strawberry and then hugged her arms around his neck. She looked back over his shoulder at their beautiful garden and smiled. With Connor, she'd truly found paradise.

The End


End file.
